Structurally framed buildings generally include a steel or concrete frame of columns, girders, and beams that support concrete decks. Once installed, the concrete decks form the base of the various floors of the building. Building systems such as walls, facilities components (e.g., electrical, plumbing, and heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) components), and equipment are then attached to the concrete deck to finish out the building. In the construction of structurally framed buildings, partitions may be inserted after placing the decks to create separate rooms or compartments on each deck. The various rooms may be tailored for specific uses depending on the position, size or other attributes of the partitions used for the rooms.
Non-load bearing partitions in the interior of a building provide a separation between spaces within the building without necessarily providing support to the building structure. Partitions may need to be resistant to fire, smoke and/or sound transmittance according to the various requirements and usages of the building. Partitions may be built from the floor of one building deck to the underside of the structural deck overhead in a contiguous manner to create a barrier to meet fire, smoke, and/or sound ratings.